8 of 10
by Moltie
Summary: Jason Grace isn't that good when it comes to cleaning the cabin. But sometimes kitchen duty leads to great things. Really, really great things.


"This is no good Jason, seriously? You have to do better."

Annabeth picked up an old apple from the floor that looked like it was close to molding, and sniffed it.

"Ew, it stinks. And you live with this?"

"Hey! Don't be a bitch, Annabeth, I've got a lot to do this summer and seriously, I'm not around here that much that I think I have to keep the cabin cleaned anyway!" Jason defended himself. Cabin number one did look a bit like a mess, but to Jason's defense he was kinda right – he had been away a lot and most of the time this didn't really feel like his home anyway.

"Don't give me that." Annabeth told him off. "You got claimed here and the Olympians thought it would be a good idea if you stayed a bit, like it would be good for you. Then you have to follow our rules and the way this look likes…" she took a quick look around the cabin. "You're looking at kitchen duty. _A lot_ of kitchen duty."

"Oh man." Jason complained. "That's no fair. I'm sure someone must be worse than I. Percy?"

"The only thing Percy's worse at is staying in a relationship." Annabeth sighed. "He and Nico broke up. Again. I don't believe it. Now they're both gonna be moping about it for a couple of weeks, like always, and then they'll have makeup sex and be together again. God, do I want makeup sex."

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at her, and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Annabeth asked and glared at him. "You can't be frustrated at camp?"

"Oh you're welcome to be, just didn't thought you'd just… blurt that out. Here."

"God, boys are so dumb." Annabeth sighed. "If I was a guy, you wouldn't react like that. You'd expect me to be horny."

"I have no problem with female sexuality, mind you. It's just difficult to be a gentleman and not offer to help you out, when I myself have been… lonely, for over 2 months. 2 months! Not even kidding." Jason picked up a shirt from the floor and tried to put it away in the closet before Annabeth could notice.

"Maybe we should just have sex with each other." Annabeth said and scribbled something in her notebook, probably about the molden apple and shirt on the floor.

"That would be stupid."

"Totally. Well, 2 out of 10 Jason. Prepare yourself for kitchen duty. The harpies will be waiting." She winked at him and left the cabin.

"Stupid dishes." Jason muttered as he left the kitchen after hours of hot work. "Why do we eat on plates anyway? Stupid."

He passed the big house and noticed a light was still on.

"No one is supposed to be in here." He sighed to himself. "I better go fix it, since I fix everything around here now, apparently."

He walked into the house and was just about to turn off the lights when he noticed Annabeth sleeping at a table. Apparently she had been working on something, because she had fallen asleep on a lot of notes and some pencils. Jason hid a smile.

"Annabeth." He said softly and nudged her shoulder. "Wake up, you're not exactly in a good bed right now. Wake up!"

Annabeth woke up with a start.

"Oh god, did I fall asleep again?" she asked after looking around. "I need to stop doing this." Irritated she collected the notes and pencils and got up from the chair.

"Thanks for waking me up Jason, I need to get back to my cabin."

"Lucky you it took me so long to clean up all the dishes." Jason said. "Hey, you forgot your scarf!"

Annabeth who was on her way to the door stopped and turned around.

"What, I didn't bring a… Oh no don't touch that!"

"What?" Jason let go of the silky, pink scarf he had picked up, like it had burned him. "What is it?"

"That's a scarf of Aphrodite, maniac! Did you really think it could belong to me? It's an aphrodisiac, it makes you… We should get out of here!" Annabeth looked around in panic, but instead of getting closer to the door, she got closer to Jason.

"Aphrodite and her games." She mumbled quietly. "This would be so wrong."

Jason felt different, like his whole body was heating up, and he wondered if this was usually how Leo was feeling, but he knew it wasn't. This heat was a lot different than getting fire power. He looked at Annabeth, the short jeans shorts she was wearing, the orange t-shirt which still managed to look tight in all the right places. Her blonde hair over her left shoulder.

"Did I tell you it was… a really long time… since I had someone?" Jason mumbled and without thinking he pulled her closer to him, no objections from her side. Annabeth moved her hands over Jason's blue shirt, over his neck and up to his hair, then stroking his cheek.

"Did I tell you… that I really am… way too frustrated for my own good?" Annabeth mumbled, moving her face closer to Jason's, whose breathing was getting heavier.

"Would it really be so bad if we did something about that?" Jason asked, slowly moving his fingers to touch Annabeth's face. Annabeth let her fingers trickle across his lips.

"I guess not."

Jason moved forward and kissed her with as much fierce as he could manage. She gasped, like it had surprised her, but then Annabeth returned the kiss. Jason moved his hands all over her, quickly, he wanted to touch every bit of her, feel her. She moaned, and broke off the kiss, only to kiss his neck instead, all the way up to his earlobe, which she stopped at to lick and suckle on. Jason moaned and started to let his hands slip in under her shirt. He could feel a soft, silky bra and he felt like his whole body would burn to death if he didn't get to get rid of it.

"Take it off." Annabeth mumbled, dreamily as she let her hands play with the buttons on Jason's pants. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Jason didn't need another cue. As quickly as he could manage, which sadly didn't feel quick enough, he practically ripped Annabeth shirt off and started working on her bra. Finally after a minor war against it, he could let it feel to the floor and take a good look at Annabeth's breast.

"Oh the gods you're so beautiful." He mumbled and leaned down to kiss one of her already hard nipples, and let his tongue lick it. Annabeth moaned, her hands moved away from Jason's pants and to his neck, which she grabbed, holding his head in that position, Jason kissed and suckled on her breast for a while before giving her a disappointed look.

"What happened to your hands? I thought you wanted in my pants.."

"Oh shut up." Annabeth purred and buried her hands in his hair, Jason could almost feel her nails. "I can't believe were going to do this here, it is so wrong."

"I like wrong." Jason mumbled and moved away from Annabeths breasts for a moment to kiss her instead, sucking her tongue which in no time found its way into his mouth.

"That's it, your shirt needs to go." Annabeth broke off the kiss and pulled Jason's shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. For a moment she just looked at his naked chest, arms and stomach. Slowly her hands moved all over his skin.

"You are… wow."

"I bet you say that to all the guys." Jason put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him again, feeling her breasts against his naked skin, which was an amazing feeling, so much better than he could ever have imagined. Annabeth hands went back down to his pants, slowly playing with one of the buttons.

"You need to take them off." Jason mumbled and kissed her neck. "They are starting to get real uncomfortable."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth smirked and let one of her hands wander down Jason's crotch. She could feel him under there, hard and ready, and it made him whimper.

"Fuck it, Annabeth, I'm so damn hard, stop playing games with me."

"Jason Grace, are you actually begging?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes, I am begging."

"Oh, I like this." Annabeth gave him a hungry look and then quickly let her hands open up Jason's pants, just enough to let one of her hands inside to touch him. The gods, was he hard. Jason's cock was hard, throbbing, in need. And she wanted it so bad right now she couldn't even think clearly. Jason's pants fell to the floor, and so did hers.

"This Aphrodite-thing is amazing." Jason gasped as he lifted Annabeth up on the table, taking off her panties slowly. "I'm gonna explode."

"Not yet." Annabeth commanded and gave him a determined look. "We're not even close to finishing this." Jason quickly let his boxers fall to the floor and Annabeth gasped when she saw his cock, bigger than she had expected, looking even harder then it felt. Jason saw her looking and he leaned over her at the table, looking deep into her eyes.

"Is it your turn to beg now, miss Chase?"

She snorted.

"I don't beg, Jason. We're doing this, anyway."

Slowly she parted her legs and clasped around his waist. Jason couldn't really believe what was happening, but he couldn't think, he didn't really want to think. He was like a primary force that just needed this, he needed her and she didn't protest when he guided his cock towards her entrance. Annabeth gasped when she felt it. God, he was so hard and she was so wet, she couldn't even believe that a human being could be this wet, she felt like she wasn't a part of this world anymore.

"I need you." She whispered in his ear. Jason looked at her and gave her a deep kiss before slowly letting his cock slide into her. It was easy. It was better than anything. Jason felt like this was what he was meant to do, this felt better than anything. He slid in and out and she moaned with pleasure, causing him to want even more of her, turning him on even more. He didn't believe he could get any harder, any hornier than he already was, but something was proving his wrong. He was going crazy with need.

"God, Jason, don't hold back, I need it, I need you. Faster, harder" Annabeth pleaded and she almost had tears of pleasure in her eyes. Jason first thought he would comment on the fact that she now was, indeed, begging, but that would be a stupid thing to do. He wanted more of her so bad, he thrust inside her harder, deeper but he wasn't sure he could go any faster than he was already going. Annabeth clasped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss and they kissed fiercely as their bodies were clashing together and Jason could feel everything of her. Every corner of her mouth, every corner of her pussy, he was everywhere and she was surrounding him, taking him in and he didn't want it ever to stop. He didn't know how much energy he had or how long he could go on before he passed out, but he didn't want it to end.

"You feel so good, god you feel so good." He mumbled in her hair as he kissed her neck and she gasped as his cock thrust inside her again. He lifted her up and it was easy, she had her arms and legs around him and didn't let go. He took her against the wall, not even afraid if anyone would hear them, or if they would break the paintings or if anyone could see them. He could plunge deeper inside her and he was so damn close now.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Oh don't yet, please not yet."

Jason wished he could hold it but he was exploding right now. He felt like a lightning bolt hit through his body and it was impossible to not go with it. He couldn't hold back.

"I'm cumming, right now."

"Oh cum inside me, please, I need to feel it." Annabeth purred and Jason didn't need to listen to it again.

"I… gods."

He came and it felt better than anything he had ever done before. Annabeth gasped as she felt it and they fell to the floor together, sweaty, still entangled to each other. Jason panted and tried to focus, get back the energy. They laid there for a moment, looking at the ceiling and Jason didn't even know if he had energy to talk, he didn't even know if he believed that this had just happened.

"That was… relaxing." Annabeth stretched her arms and legs and sat up, slowly looking at Jason's naked body right next to her, glimmering with sweat.

"Relaxing? That's all you have to say?" Jason laughed but he didn't know why. Annabeth smirked.

"Oh Jason, don't feel bad, it was good, didn't you feel it to? I really needed something like that. Thank god you were stupid enough to pick up the scarf."

"Did you set me up, Annabeth?" Jason arched his eye brows. "I feel so… used. Or not really, if you set me up it was the best set up ever."

Annabeth tried to look shocked and innocent.

"Set you up? Me? Please, I don't do that just to get laid, I thought you knew me better."

"Well…" Jason sat up next to her and stole a kiss from her lips. "Was it good for you too then?"

"Oh it was." Annabeth got up and gathered her clothes, pulling the shirt over her head again. "I'd give you and 8 out of 10, close to a 9 actually."

"I'm the son of Jupiter, don't I deserve a 10?" Jason complained and put his pants back on. "Admit it, this was your best sex ever."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

"You boys and your pride. It was good, Jason, seriously. If you could only be a bit that good when it comes to cleaning, you wouldn't have to get kitchen duty all the time."

She blew him a kiss, teasingly and then opened the door and left. Jason didn't know if he should feel offended or not.

"This has been one weird night." He said to himself as he found his shirt again.

"Oh the gods, tell me about it."

Jason spun around, terrified of the sound of the voice. He saw Leo Valdez standing behind him.

"You know what, Grace? Next time you're horny, please make sure no one else is around when you start your… little fun. I am gonna be scared for life. This is not fun. I'll need therapy, for months, years even, and…"

"Shut up, Valdez. You were peaking?"

"Nah, just came over for the morning meeting. You do know it's the morning right? Chiron will be here any minute."

"I… oh fuck!"

Jason turned around and ran for the door.

"Yep, thank me for the heads up. Seriously Jason. You suck!" Leo shouted after him. Jason didn't hear him. He didn't want this to ruin his night. He could leave the world behind for a few more minutes, thinking about nothing but heated bodies and sexual scarfs.


End file.
